


violet gold

by labrnth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Marriage
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labrnth/pseuds/labrnth
Summary: 「我們結婚了。」Keith呢喃著，一邊咯咯笑。他寵溺的語氣令Lance的腳趾捲曲、胃裡的蝴蝶都急著鼓動翅膀。「你是我的丈夫了。」「我是屬於你的了。」Lance呼嚕道。「然後你也是我的了。」-- "I married you yesterday, "





	violet gold

**Author's Note:**

> 收錄於2019.03.02茶會的klance婚禮合本中

 

　　Lance從一場極美好的夢境中醒來。他可以依稀拼湊出夢境的顏色柔和，Keith和他的身子緊貼在一起，兩人環抱彼此一面哼著輕音樂搖晃漫舞，而當他想起夢裡他們的手指輕觸的瞬間，他感覺到自己的嘴角勾起小小的微笑。

　　他大抵可以闔上眼睛翻身、重新陷進夢裡，但是他不想，至少今天不想。

　　眨了眨乾澀的雙眼，Lance撐起自己的上半身迎接比夢境更美好的現實。

　　他身邊的同床人囁嚅了什麼，挪動身子把棉被往上拉。那是Keith。他親愛的丈夫。Keith的頭髮凌亂地散在枕頭上、捲在他有枕頭壓痕的臉頰邊，他的下巴還有隔夜冒出的鬍渣。

　　Keith微微張著嘴，發出安靜的打呼聲。這令Lance想咯咯笑。不知道是因為想起他們過了這麼久還是會爭論Keith睡覺時究竟會不會打呼，還是覺得此刻睡夢裡的Keith好看得令他屏息。

　　小心翼翼地，他的拇指輕輕摩娑對方的臉頰，像是一種喚醒的儀式。

　　Keith的眼皮輕跳了下，睫毛顫動著，直到那對可以用宇宙來形容的雙眼適應光線，他才緩慢拍眨眸子朝Lance看過來。他的眼睛在昏暗的光線下顯得幽遠暗沉，但仍舊溫柔。

　　他忽然看起來年輕許多。雖然Lance知道他們都不是那般歲數。然而卻又安穩得成熟。

　　那雙眼睛在嘴角反應前、眼角已經皺起一抹微笑，那是足以令Lance的心跳顫抖的笑容。

　　「你醒了。」

　　Keith的聲音沙啞。他的臉頰泛起紅暈，突然了解到他醒來前Lance都盯著他看。他忍著想把臉埋進枕頭的衝動。

　　「你平常都比我晚起的。」

　　「今天不一樣。」Lance漫不經心梳過Keith的頭髮，在對方的嘴角輕啄了一口。

　　他們昨天半夜時便滾離彼此的擁抱，各自佔據加大尺寸的床鋪一側。在經歷一整天的婚禮行程，晚上數不清的小時在舞池裡旋轉跳舞，外加幾杯慶祝用香檳，兩人攙扶著彼此進到飯店，雙腿痠脹、意識也是載浮載沉，最後在快速的沖澡後跌進柔軟的床鋪裡重逢。

　　Lance還記得他和Keith是怎麼在床墊上翻滾相擁，還有他的丈夫眼神裡滿是愛意地壓上來，緩慢地、他們的身體貼合，似乎在摸索什麼地，謹慎又溫柔。兩人無法克制地交換著細小綿密的親吻，在唇邊、在額頭、在臉頰，又或者說下巴和喉結，不時因為癢意輕笑。

　　那不是多複雜的事物，兩個人只是太疲倦，急著想要呼吸對方的空氣、觸碰對方。當Lance的雙臂終於環上Keith的腰際，他大口吸取著Keith脖頸處的味道，覺得自己又是飽足的。

　　Lance重新望進Keith的眼眸，一切是那麼美好讓人禁不住懷疑是不是一切都是虛幻的。他們結婚了。昨天的婚禮什麼都很迅速，讓人毫無真實感，讓他想緊緊抓著Keith好一再確認這是現實。

　　他知道Keith在早晨不是一個樂於主動肢體接觸的人。他等了片刻、好讓對方組織好自己，沒有立刻纏上Keith的身軀。Keith放在他手臂上的大拇指反覆在他的皮膚上畫著圈子，睡意又攀上Lance的眼皮。他覺得很安心，這樣很好。

　　Keith過了一兩分鐘才輕輕悶哼了聲，勾起小小的微笑，側過身子空出旁邊的位置作為邀請。

　　「來嗎？」

　　他的聲音好比日出輕柔。

　　Lance順從地滑進對方的雙臂之間，饜足地吐出一口氣。

　　然後他們擁抱、緊貼彼此。

　　胸膛赤裸地緊貼，他的雙膝在Keith強健的雙腿間，他的鼻尖也恰好、只和對方的距離些許，只要其中一個人輕輕湊過來、雙唇相貼即可填進那點隙縫。

　　「早安。」

　　Keith的語句溫熱地落在他唇邊，Lance拉開嘴角，同樣輕呢了一個「早安，這樣好多了」。

　　Keith一邊輕笑著，一邊傾身過來。他的嘴唇因為隔夜乾澀，緩慢疊上Lance的。

　　那個吻開始得溫柔，像是一個吻便足以代表一種承諾，直到Lance胸口忽然有一塊抽緊，讓他禁不住，捧起對方的臉頰用力回吻回去。這個人已經是屬於他的了。這個令他青少年時氣得不可開交的男孩，這個好看得沒有自知之明的遲鈍鬼。

　　他們結婚了。並不是在他會流連的夢境裡。他們真的結婚了。

　　他沉溺在一個個交換的吻裡，掌心貼著對方的腹部感覺那處每一下緊繃和放鬆。然而Lance發現自己無法克制揚起的嘴角，湧出的笑意時在難以壓抑，他禁不住在對方嘴邊咯咯笑。

　　「我應該要擔心我親你的時候你的反應居然是想笑嗎？」

　　Keith說著，一面親吻他的嘴角，手掌心緩慢撫摸著他的脊椎，輕輕下滑至腰際。他的嘴角也被Lance感染地微微上揚。

　　他搖搖頭。「我昨天和你結婚了。」

　　話語脫口而出的當下酸澀柔軟的情緒頓時溢出胸口。Lance忙著在大大咧開笑容的同時用力眨動雙眼，把差點濕潤眼角的淚水壓回去。

　　Keith睜大眼睛瞪著他，露出Lance每次告訴他某個很明顯的事實後被震驚到的表情，直到同樣露出一抹大大的笑容，緩緩吐出一口氣，眼神閃爍著愉悅。「對，昨天。」

　　是如此幸福那近乎是會痛的，Lance緊緊把Keith摟進懷裡想緩解胸口的躁動。「噢天啊，我們結婚了欸，Keith。」

　　Lance的皮膚和他的丈夫──他的丈夫──輕笑時喉嚨的震動一同微微顫抖。Keith撫摸著他的背部，滑上肩胛骨又摸索至尾椎，當Keith輕哼地應聲，Lance在單個音節裡便可以感覺到Keith和他是同等愉悅欣喜。

　　他不可置信地搖搖頭，所有情緒哽在喉嚨，即使某些滾至舌尖，他也無法好好把它吐出。多少的跌跌撞撞他們終於走過來了。或許曾經脫口而出不恰當的話傷害彼此、或許曾經對對方咆哮也禁不住動粗、再或許曾經懷疑過自己的情感，繞了一圈回來，他們終究屬於彼此。

　　他們說婚姻是愛情的墳墓。他可不這麼認為，婚姻應是上天的一種祝福、一種贈禮。

　　他在昨天和他的摯愛結為夫夫。所有一切都在昨天發生了，那場婚禮、成對的戒指、誓言……看似在電視影集裡最不真實而美好的東西，他在一夕之間擁有了。

　　他第一次感覺到生命的圓滿，他終於找回他曾經失蹤的另一半，他知道他們屬於彼此是必然，而婚姻是一種證明的形式，直到此刻他才明瞭它的重要性。他等不及過他那完整的下半生、有他的丈夫於他身側。

　　他又用力眨動了眼睛，發熱的眼眶差點冒出眼淚，下一秒喉嚨卻又湧上咯咯笑的衝動。Lance把一個又一個吻輕輕揉印在Keith的頭髮、和他的面容上，緩緩地沿著下巴的線條觸碰，不時吮吻他的喉結，以及出汗微鹹的肌膚。

　　不過沒關係，Keith一直都知道他很浮誇，最後通常也會跟著他一起失控地又哭又笑。

　　那句「you make me a better person」以及親暱的親吻無疑是他會謹記的事物。

　　Lance撐起身子，手肘分別抵在Keith的肩膀兩側。

　　他在不知不覺間已經完全壓到Keith身上。他低下頭重新朝對方露出笑容，心臟在胸口愉悅地鼓動著，Keith微微側頭同樣勾起嘴角，彼此相視、笑顏逐開至臉頰痠痛，他深吸一口氣，眼睫拍眨著。

　　「我們結婚了。」Keith呢喃著，一邊咯咯笑。他寵溺的語氣令Lance的腳趾捲曲、胃裡的蝴蝶都急著鼓動翅膀。「你是我的丈夫了。」

　　「我是屬於你的了。」Lance呼嚕道。「然後你也是我的了。」

　　Keith一本正經地點點頭。接著Lance靠過去親吻他。微笑貼著微笑，緩慢、慵懶又確切地，直到兩個人笑得有些難繼續接吻、忙著融進彼此的懷裡，而心跳同時加快。

　　當Keith拉開距離，翻身過去摸索床頭櫃的潤滑液和保險套，Lance一手搭上對方的腰，憐愛地吻著他的背部。

　　他或許有一生可以等待，但是此刻若能與他的摯愛貼近距離實在無傷大雅。畢竟他屬於那裏，屬於Keith身側。

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
